Railroad car axles are frequently used over a period of time and then brought into the shop to be reconditioned. Part of this reconditioning involves machining a bearing area which has been journalled in a suitable bearing box. The wear and work hardening of the bearing surface provides a difficult machining operation when the outer surface is to be machined away to restore this portion of the axle to provide a round, smooth bearing surface.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple cutting insert for railroad axles and the like which will stand up for long periods of time and produce chips which are short and easily handled and safe for the machine operator.
The invention involves the use of a diamond-shaped insert with a simple, shallow elongate groove adjacent a cutting corner having a flat, strong land at the cutting area of the insert.
Previous United States patents, such as Wirfelt U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,434, Wirfelt U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,467 and Stambler U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,281, have disclosed composite chip control grooves utilizing pockets or depressions within grooves. The present invention contemplates a simplified construction which has greater strength and longer life and thus requires few changes in a working shift.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details on how to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.